Holding Unto The Key
by Courtmaster Rin
Summary: [oneshot fanfic] Uchiha Itachi also have a childhood sweetheart and turned to unrequited love with a foolish and doubtful promise. ItachixOC. Please read and review! I'm damn bad on summaries!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto characters… but I own Itachi by heart. Hehe!

* * *

**_

**Holding Unto the Key

* * *

**

"_Think this as my death wish. For my soul and heart, you have stolen it." _

Those are the last words that he said to me. Even though, four years had already past by, I still don't forget any of the memories I have shared with him. Those memories that will never happen again, never will fade and never will be forgotten. There are still fresh in my mind, and the emotions that have felt… are still the same.

I'm Tanaka Michiko. Said to be the youngest Hunter Nin coming from the Leaf Village, Konoha. At the age of 6, I graduated with flying colors at the Ninja Academy. I was one of the best Genins back then. At the age of 10, I became a Chuunin. I came back from a S-rank mission and got promoted to become a Jounin, and joined the ANBU squad as their chief tactician. I was called "Psychic Shadow Witch of Konoha." Well, until now. That was my typical facts. But no one knows my intimate connection with the best Akatsuki member…

… Uchiha Itachi…

It all began in the ninja academy. I was a four-year old kid playing alone in the swing. That was the typical me. I was alone in nature. I never interact with any other kids. I can't blame them. I was never born in Konoha. I was actually born in Hidden Waterfall country, but was abandoned by the whole village. My mother cast a spell on me when I was still a baby. The Spirit Sorceress of the Waterfall was been sealed in my body, thus making me as a spirit container. Not really a demon, because legend says that she was a princess before. I was thrown to Konoha and accepted by them. So, in short, I already grew up in Konoha in the hands of loving and caring Jounin named Yukina. She thought me the basic techniques of being a ninja so when I entered the academy; I was almost well ahead in my lessons.

But, I was not the only one who was like that. The famous Uchiha was also there. We were maybe not in the same class, but the teachers in the academy always compared our capacities, abilities and our grades. They always have the same conclusions; we were really good. Except that Uchiha was really famous, and I was the one faceless in the academy.

Going back, I was sitting in the swing when someone approached me. Jet black hair, blue ninja suit and red eyes. He asked me kindly if he can seat beside me.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Yes, you may." I said reluctantly.

I was looking at the kids who were playing soccer in the playground. I knew he was looking at me with that burning curiosity. He suddenly asked me.

"Ah… are you new here?" He asked.

"No. Maybe, it was just the first time you saw me." I answered.

"You could be right. What's your name?" He replied with a sweet smile in his face.

"Why do want to know?"

"Well… just curious. I know everyone here in the academy, and seems you're the only one I don't know."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah…"

"I still don't find it reasonable."

I was very mature in my age. I think of things in radicalism and in bigger outlook. I talked also maturely that other kids in my age. Yukina also told me to act according to my age. But, I always tend to act as if I was seven or eight. I even perceive things in a deeper manner and understanding.

"You talked like an adult."

"I know."

The bell rang. All the children rushed to the door for their next class. I gently rose from the swing. I was about to go when he held my hand.

"You won't even tell me your name? I may never see you again!"

"Who cares…"

"Please tell me. I really like your eyes."

"So persistent."

"Please?"

"Fine! I'm Michiko… Tanaka Michiko."

"I'm Uchiha Itachi! Nice meeting you!" He suddenly gave his hand to me for a handshake.

I think twice about giving him a handshake. But I have no choice. I held out my hand and we shake hands. He was smiling so brightly.

"There! So, we are friends?" Itachi asked.

"Ah… maybe…" I answered.

After that incident, I never saw him again. I was doing fine at the academy, until I graduated as one of the best Genin in our class. I was also ranked as the best rookie in the academy. It was nothing really to me. Until one day, I heard from Yukina about his student, Uchiha Itachi.

We were inside her office in the academy. She was scanning bunch of papers and taking down notes who are the people qualify the best students to join the Chuunin exams. She suddenly handed out one of the papers she was checking.

"Read the name for me." She asked.

"Uchiha… Itachi…" I read.

"He told me he met you."

"So?"

"I'm glad you're starting to have friends."

"He's not a friend, just an acquaintance."

"Remember, my Michiko. You can never live alone in this world. No man is an island. You'll finally understand that when you found the person holding the key to your heart." She exclaimed. She pulled away the paper from me and wrote the name in a piece of paper.

"Whatever."

"I saw your name as one of the Genins to take up the Chuunin exam."

"I know."

"I hope you'll make new friends there."

"You wish."

Yukina just laughed. She knew something that I don't know. I don't like when they left me in the dark. She was hiding a secret from me. I was annoyed.

Years passed by, and I became a Chuunin. I passed the exam with high prestige and people started to know me. I became famous, but that thing still doesn't bother me. Why should I be bother? I was actually annoyed. I don't like being praise. I just wanted everything to just normal. I was really a nerd, a geek and a loner. One day, I received a message coming from the Hokage. He gave me an S-rank mission. He told me that I'd be doing it with a partner, since it was risky. Well, I don't find spying to be that dangerous.

"Why should I do it with a partner?" I asked.

"Because, it would be too risky for one ninja."

"Risky?"

"Michiko, I know you're one of the best. But I'm just afraid to lose such first class ninja like you. Also, you need to hone your social skills."

"Whatever you mean, I still don't understand. Anyway, who will be my partner?"

"I asked the teachers from the academy. All of them have the same suggestions. So I decided, your partner will be Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi entered the door. I faced him. He was different now. At the age of 8, he looked like a grown-up teenager. His jet-black hair was long and tied with a white band. But he looked like an arrogant ninja for me.

"Been a long time, Michiko." He smiled.

I smirked. In all of the people, why should the famous Uchiha be my partner? The teachers from the academy really want to see us together. Not because we looked together, but we both have the same level of abilities, from Taijutsu to Ninjutsu. I never saw him fight in the last Chuunin exam because I was sleeping after my fight. I've always wanted to fight him face to face because everyone told me that he was a perfect match for me. Not unlike others.

We've started the mission after two days it was given to us. I met him at the Konoha gates. He got everything that we needed. He volunteered almost everything. But, that's fine with me since I really don't have much necessity to be used in this mission.

"Why are you 5 minutes late? You're always punctual right?" He asked.

"I decided to pass by to the academy to bid goodbye to Yukina-san."

"Fine."

We went out of the safe boundaries of Konoha and to venture down the perilous road to the Hidden Mist Country. The Hokage requested us to spy one of its ANBU squads. He doubted that this specific ninja was actually the spy for Akatsuki organization. It was really risky. When I heard from him that this ninja was a confirmed spy, I was convinced that this is really dangerous. The Hidden Mist Country was receiving threats from Akatsuki during that time. So, they've requested help from Konoha.

We were journeying our way to Hidden Mist Country when he stopped walking.

"I feel we are being watched." He said.

"I thought so."

We dropped our things down in the ground. He activated his famous Sharingan and I prepared three of my needles. Then, six ninjas came out of the bushes. They were spies from Akatsuki.

"Early fight we have, didn't we?" He said.

One of the ninjas attacked Itachi with five kunai, but it was no match for him. He just dodged it. He knew how the ninja would attack him. I observed every moments he make. Now, I was convinced. He was really a strong and can be considered as a first-class ninja.

Three ninjas attacked me with 18 kunai. But it was nothing to me. I performed seals and used one of my favorite moves.

"Wind Illusion Technique!"

The 18 kunai that supposed to attack me changed its direction. The three ninjas were struck straight in the bodies. They were lying dead and bloody in the floor. Itachi, as the same time, defeated the other three ninjas.

"That was your favorite move right?" He asked.

"How do you know?"

"Well, because I watched you fight during Chuunin exams. I was impressed actually."

"Thank you." I smiled.

He smiled back to me. I was happy to know that somebody appreciated me that way I was. After that fight, we talked about anything under the sun. I asked him how Sharingan works and he told it to me as if we know each other for years. We talked all the way to Hidden Mist Country.

After 3 weeks, we came back successfully from the precarious S-rank mission. We found out that Hokage's conclusion was right. It was really a spy from Akatsuki. Itachi and I successfully defeated his army at Hidden Mist Country. And, through this mission, we were both promoted as Jounin. We were still 10 years old back then. He took everything as a game, but I took everything seriously. Since that day, we were all going to different kind of missions. We became partners since then. We were doing fine. He always takes me to dates. He started asking me to date with him when we reached 12. I told him that we were still young, but he always told me it was just a friendly date.

We became best friends. He already knew my secrets, and I knew his. We were very tightly close to each other. He always ran to me if he had any missions to go alone. Sometimes, he even requested the Hokage to let me go with him. I just realized how good friend he was. But there's something weird I was starting to feel. It was strange, but I like it. Many Jounins told us that we are good together. Maybe because he has a long jet-black hair that compliments much to his Sharingan, and I have a long straight blue hair with my golden eyes, people thought us to be couples. Whenever he heard that, he would just play around with it.

Then, we were both asked to join the ANBU. He was persistent about my decision. I was offered to be their chief tactician and him, offered to ANBU Leader.

"Wow! Who told you that?" I asked.

"The ANBU Headquarters. Ibiki-san told me. He handed out the invitation. What? Will you accept it or not? If you won't, I'll will not too." He said. He pouted his mouth when he was speaking.

"Huh! You should accept it. Also, don't waste your bloodline. You got what it takes. Please?"

"Why? You won't accept it?"

"Ah… I think I would…"

"You would?"

"Yes. I promise to Yukina to take up any opportunities given to me."

"Then, I would!"

He hugged me tight. I just chuckled. That was the Uchiha Itachi that no one had seen or thought of. He was really childish, and he always makes me laugh. He was the one who comforted me when Yukina died. She died after I went to a mission to Suna, The Sand Country. I was so broken hearted. After she died, I live all alone in our apartment. Since then, he always visits me and checks me every day. He was like my boyfriend that time. He even told me he really was.

We both accepted the invitation. I was most of the time lead the special ANBU force and he was always assigned to missions. I always stayed in the headquarters while he always worked outside the field. Since we became ANBUs, we never had the enough time to talk.

One time, he asked me one thing that I never thought he would ask.

"Ah… Michiko… would be there for me if I…" he asked.

"If you…" I said. I was reading statistics in my office. He was facing the window and looking at the streets.

"If I do something disgraceful?"

"Of course, I would. You're my best friend! Why did you ask?"

"Nothing. I just thought of it."

Since then, we seldom talked. I was busy managing and organizing ANBUs and he was busy doing missions in the outside field. One of his colleagues told me that he was acting strange this past few days. I always thought of talking to him, but time wouldn't allow us. He was busy, and I was too.

One time, I heard that Itachi didn't attend one meeting. Also, one of his relatives also didn't attend the same meeting. I suddenly felt nervous. My heart was throbbing so fast. I can't sleep that day. All I think of is Itachi. He was taking over me. And, that the same night…

… I realized I deeply fell in love with him…

News came to me that Uchiha Shisui who was one of closest relatives of Itachi committed suicide. I wanted to talk to Itachi about it, but I was forced to shut me mouth up about it.

One time, he came to my office. He was acting strange. He stood at the back of me and placed his hands in my shoulders.

"Michiko… if I ever went away from Konoha, would you still remember me?" He asked.

"Of course, I would. You're acting strange. Are you okay?" I answered.

"Would you be willing to be my wife if I ever decided to get married?"

My jaws dropped. I stood up from my seat and walked away from him. I placed my hand in my chest. I was actually blushing.

"If you wouldn't want to answer it…"

"No… I mean… I would…"

"Then tell me… the answer will just be… yes or no…"

I looked down the floor. I can feel my heart throbbing. My palms were sweating and I was in tense. I suddenly looked up to his eyes, with passion and love.

"Yes, I would."

He hugged me tightly. I don't know if what I did was right, but all I know is Itachi is the name etched in my heart. He's the reason why I was different now. He was the half of my soul. He placed his lips in mine and gave me a passionate kiss.

After few seconds, he parted away his lips. My eyes were still closed and I was still feeling that kiss. It was the first time I ever felt so complete and contented. Now, I know what Yukina means of living with someone, looking and waiting for the one to open the key to your heart. That talkative girl… I would never be here if it wasn't for her.

"Wait me this night at your house. There's something I would like to tell you."

So, that night… I stayed awake in night to wait for him. It was 11 o' clock when he arrived. I was surprised to see him covered with blood. His katana was also in blood.

"What happen?" I asked.

"I did it… I left Sasuke alive… I killed… them… all…" He said. His eyes were emotionless and in search of hunger.

I placed my hands over my mouth. I can't believe in what he said. I stayed away from him, but he held my hand tightly. His eyes were now flooded with tears. He hugged me.

"Please… stay with me… I will never know… when I'll see you again…" he said.

"Why are you saying that?" I was now sobbing.

"I'm planning to go away here…"

"And… leaving me here?"

_So if you'd still go, I'll understand_

_Would you give me something just to hold on to?_

"I just don't want you to be… in trouble…"

"But… Itachi…"

"No questions ask… please… understand…"

_And if you'll stay, ill hold your hand_

_Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you.._

I shed tears hardly. My tears were now blinding my vision. He kissed me passionately and deep. This time, it was longer.

_Time has come_

_For us to go our separate ways_

"I have one request. Think this as my death wish. For my soul and heart, you have stolen it." He said. "I want to sleep beside you…"

_God forbid_

_But my mind is going crazy today_

So we did. He embraced me tightly through the night. But, my heart was breaking into pieces. But I understand why he wanted to run away. Questions still lingered in my mind. Why did he kill his own clan? I wanted to ask him, but there's no time. All I know that he was beside me, and I was happy for that. I woke up the next morning without him by my side. My tears suddenly fell out into my eyes. He left his katana with me. That was the last time I hugged, kissed and be with the one I love.

_Now that you're gone, I'm all alone_

_I'm still hoping that you would come back home_

I decided to become a Hunter Nin after that. I would like to move away from Konoha for a while, to ease the pain that I bear since that dreadful night. But still, I have a mission to make. The Third Hokage told me to hunt down S-rank criminals and one of them is Itachi. Even though it hurt me, I accepted it. It might be the reason he could go back to Konoha. Since then, people have known me as the Psychic Shadow Witch of Konoha. I already hunted down almost half of the S-rank criminals' list. Also, I was known to use perfectly the power and psychic powers of the Spirit Sorceress of the Waterfall.

And now I'm already 17, I will now back to Konoha as what I promised to Iruka. Iruka now was teaching Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. Now that his grandfather was dead, he was now alone. I promised to Sir Sarutobi to take good care of his grandson if he would be in danger. But still, the hole in my heart cannot be mended. It will forever be a hole until he came back. Iruka also told me that Kakashi was teaching a student from Uchiha clan. So, I decided to see them for a while, and maybe take a rest and visit the city that once was the lair of memories hidden for a long time. It was ironic to know that the S-rank criminal was the one holding…

_Don't care how long, but im willing to wait_

_Cause im truly, madly, crazily in love with you_

… The key of my heart…

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! This is a one shot-fiction story, but if you want to continue it you have to wait until I finish my first story. I was inspired by the short story I just read in our Literature class. Also, I just wrote it so my idea won't be gone to waste. Don't worry; I will still continue "An Akatsuki Hostage Drama". I have to still find ideas on how will far it will go. The italicized sentences came from Cueshe's latest release, "Stay". Hope you like it! Please leave a review! I will greatly appreciate it. Thanks and Have a nice day!**_


End file.
